Kamen Riders of South Park
by bloodyredrose1994
Summary: When crime rises on South Park, a hero needs to step in and rides through the challenge. A South Park The Fractured But Whole x Kamen Rider x-over, randomly different Kamen Riders for each other.


**HEEEEEEYYYYYY HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
**

 **HOW'S IT GOING?! I finally managed to published this one-shot like I promise a long time ago! Got to say that I had some trouble to write this one-shot story for many reasons; lack of motivation, writer's block, distractions, working on other stories, etc.**

 **I don't know how long it has been but with how new Kamen Rider series came to be I have to add them to my list.**

 **This chapter, especially the begining part, I wrote it a long time ago and I finally completed it.**

 **So without further a do, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

W: Backstory and Two Detectives in One

The superhero team, Coon and Friends, were in the Coon Lair as they check the one person that may join them.

… in their goal creating a better franchise.

The rest of the members wanted to know more about the newbie if he's worth on joining and if he could make their franchise to make loathes of money.

The one who's in facing the Coon and Friends is none other than Andrew. He's a boy with with short wavy brown hair, he wears a black dress pants, a black dress west over a gray shirt, he also has a black and white chess fedora. A couple days ago, he and his family has moved into South Park to started a new, on his first day he was dragged into a role playing game where humans and elves fought for a relic. So now he's going to join their new game, and their plans on their franchise.

"So a dual-class Gadgeteer and Elementalist superhero? Hmm..." Said Kyle, A.K.A the Human Kite, looking on his iPad of Andrew's Coonstagram. "That could be interested, but just how exactly does your powers work?"

"I use gadgets that contains informations of elements, once activated them I can use the powers to fight." Andrew said.

"What do you guys think?" Human Kite asked the others.

"Well there's one thing that's missing." Clyde, A.K.A Mosquito, said. "Is a backstory."

"Well he has one." Cartman, A.K.A The Coon, said. "When he was six years old, he saw his dad-"

"Hold on there!" Andrew interrupted Coon. "I told you before, that's not how it happens."

"So what is your backstory?" Craig, A.K.A Super-Craig, asked.

"So you want to know my backstory, huh?" Andrew noticed the stares he received, with no other choice he made his mind. "Alright, I'll tell you all, I'll tell you my backstory."

Andrew takes a deep breath before begins. "I was a detective-in-training under supervised by my mentor, he taught everything to become a hardboiled detective, and he even brought me to his cases for me to observe and assist him which taught me a lot. But there is one case that it was... the last I ever went with him..."

-FLASHBACK-

"Chosen one?" Andrew asked. It was after he and his mentor, Soukichi, arrived to the island with a tall building that they infiltrated.

"Yes. He's a kid of your age who has knowledge of the Earth. He's being brought here on this island to use his power for evil. We have to get him out of here. It's what our client hired us for." Explained Soukichi Narukami. The man in question is Japanese with black hair and black eyes, he wears clothes that shows he's a detective with a white trench coat and white feathered fedora.

Andrew listen everything that his mentor said, before he suddenly ask. "Chief. I'll help too."

Soukichi turns to his disciple. "Any power you have is still half-baked, and your still young, don't forget, got it Andrew?" He said. "You follow my orders to the letter."

After that, an alarm was activated as Andrew and Soukichi quickly hides. After that, Soukichi told Andrew to hold on to the briefcase and not to move as the man came as henchmen gather all around and a floating female creature appeared. Soukichi easily dodge all the attacks as Andrew observe the fight.

" **Not bad, for a sneak-thief.** " Said the Taboo Dopant as she floats high. " **You're my kind of man. It's too bad though.** " She said as she generated a ball of energy.

"You should only wave that thing around if you're ready to get shot at yourself... lady." Soukichi shot an eye which the Taboo Dopant took by surprise.

"I had policy about not using Gaia Memories for my work but..." Soukichi brought a red belt buckle. "Guess I have to."

He placed the buckle on his waist as a belt materialized.

" **The Lost Driver!?** " Taboo Dopant exclaimed as the energy ball fainted. " **Why do you have it!?** "

Soukichi took off his hat and pulls out an UBS Driver with the letter S modeled after a skull. He pressed the button as it announce.

" **SKULL!** "

He then placed on the Lost Driver and push the slot.

" **SKULL!** "

"Henshin." Soukichi declared as he transform.

After the transformation was completed he put his hat on back. Andrew gasped in shocked seeing his mentor transformed.

Wind whipped around Soukichi and dark fragments bonded to his body, forming into a black armoured bodysuit with silver accents. His chestplate had a rib-like pattern and the helmet resembled a skull with large black eyes, a scar running down the right eyes, and a grilled mouthplate. The armour also sported a white scarf that hung from his neck.

Skull put on the fedora and points his finger. "Now, count up your sins." He declared.

Skull starts fighting the henchmen in hand to hand combat then produce a gun as he fire them. He then goes to fighting the Taboo Dopant.

"Wow." Andrew said in awe. "Chief is even cooler."

Andrew then spot someone walking on, he noticed that person is a kid of his age and dressed in white. He remembered what his mentor told him before as he figured that he must be the one, he started to chase after him.

"Hey, you the chosen one?" Andrew asked catching up the boy in white which seems to take his attention.

The boy in white turns to see Andrew, he has slightly black long hair with a stoic expression. "Who you might be? You don't seem to be someone who belongs here." The boy in white said coldly to Andrew as he enters a room.

"You lack any talents that would make you an asset to the syndicat." Said the boy.

"What the hell!?" Andrew grew angry. As he enters he saw that he was in a lab. The boy in white was working on the computer which shows the creation of the Gaia Memories on the screen. Then he saw a glass container with Gaia Memories inside.

"Gaia Memories... You..." Andrew realized what's going on. "You're the one who made these!?" The boy in white doesn't pay attention which angers Andrew even more. He grabs his collar. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

The boy in white saw the brief in Andrew's hand as he reach it, he grabbed it as he lay it down to open it.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Andrew asked demanded to know.

When the case opens it, it reveals a belt similar to Skull's but with an extra slot and six different coloured Gaia Memories.

"This is incredible!" Exclaimed the boy in white in delight. "Who commissioned it!? Whoever uses this Driver will be able to merge with me! Using two Memories simultaneously, having access to all my knowledge, it be the birth of the ultimate superhuman!" The boy starts to laugh in amazed.

Andrew grabs his collar in furious. "What's so funny you devil!?" He shot back. "Do you know how much the Memories you've made are making everyone suffer!?"

"Would you say that someone who works in a factory that produces firearms is evil?" The boy asked which left Andrew lost for words as he knew that he was right. "Of course not. The people who use them for evil are at fault. I simply want to see the more effective, powerful Memories!"

"Shut the hell up!" Andrew shouted feed up by the boy's arrogance as he push him, the boy landed inside a type of containment as the machine activates and teleports him.

Andrew was shocked to see the boy gone. "Oh, I'm screwed."

"Indeed you are." Soukichi said slapping Andrew. After dealt with the henchmen and escaped the Taboo Dopant, Andrew come back to Soukichi and he explained everything on what happen.

"Why didn't you do as I told you?" Soukichi scolded.

Andrew holds his swollen cheek as he looks at Soukichi with shame in his eyes, indeed he didn't do what his mentor told him to.

After figured it out where the boy went they reach the top floor were the boy was kept in the Gaia Tower. Soukichi managed to get the boy out and he seems to be well cooperated as he agreed on going with them. The three walks out when all suddenly three henchmen fires their guns as the bullets hits Soukichi's back as he fallen to the floor.

"CHIEF!" Andrew cried as he went by his side. "Chief! Chief!"

"Andrew…" Soukichi weakly said. "You have to take this case on..."

He weakly reach for his hat, grabbed it he puts on Andrew as the boy was taken aback by this action, his mentor never let him wear his hat.

"That kid..." The man said. "Look after him…"

"No… I can't..." Andrew said with tears in his eyes. "I can't wear this hat yet! I'm not ready for it!"

Soukichi smiles. "Then… grow to be a man that is worthy of that hat..." He told him before he close his eyes and his body went lump.

"Chief…?" Andrew then starts crying. "CHIEF!"

The floor explodes as the Taboo Dopant came out as everybody were push back, the monster fires energy balls at the young boys as they run away.

Then a helicopter was spotted flying and fires at the building. The helicopter keeps shooting at the building to get intruder. Andrew and the boy did their best to protect themselves but that won't last long as enemies came. The Chosen One opens the briefcase and shows to Andrew.

"Do you have the courage to ride with the devil?" He asked. Andrew looks at him remembered what the buckle could do.

With no other choice in mind Andrew toned the Driver as another one appeared on the boy in white.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Andrew roared as he and the boy each held a Gaia Memory before placed them in the belts. The Taboo Dopant shoots energy balls at them but a dome protects the two boys as they transform. The transformation was completed as a new figure took place. He turns to the helicopter as his body giving off a strong turbulence shattered the glass windows, the building before explode, the men were blown away by the wind and the Gaia Tower falls apart. Outside of the building there was an explosion on one of the floors.

The figure stood there as flames surround them with their red glowing eyes.

-End Flashback-

"It was my fault that the chief lost his life. If I just did what he told me he would still be alive." Andrew said after finishing his story. "So to atone my sins I must continued in this case and fight whoever wields a Gaia Memory who commits crimes."

The Coon and Friends have listen to the entire story, and needless to say each of them shows their expression.

"Wow, that's pretty harsh." Mosquito said.

"That was the most tragic story I h-h-have ever heard." Jimmy said.

"But then what happen to the kid?" Kyle asked.

"The kid happens to be... Philip." Andrew responded earning surprising looks from the group.

"Philip? You mean the bookworm dork. He's the kid you saved?" Super-Graig asked. Like Andrew, Philip also participated in the Stick of Truth game and needless to say he made enemies from both sides for being too smart and arrogant, but needless to say he is also a brilliant strategist.

"That's right. Since Philip doesn't have anywhere to go, he's stayed at my parents' and he became part of the family." Andrew responded told the revelation. "And together, we are the two-in-one detective and... Kamen Rider W."

"W?" Craig repeated.

"It's close to 'Double' as in two people." Andrew explained.

"Oh yeah, it does say in your Coonstagram that your partner is Philip and the two of you merge together into a single being." Human Kite said.

-TIME SKIP-

Andrew went on a mission to do hero duty, once he gotten to the place he got info from, he was facing several thugs. They were all planned on stealing cats from different neighborhoods only for Andrew to step in.

"I will stop you." Andrew said. "No, we will stop you."

The boy takes out the Double Driver and placed on his waist as a metal belt materialized with a slot on the right side.

* * *

Back at The Coon Lair.

While Coon was monitor the screen, Philip was sitting on a chair reading his book. The boy wears a long sleeves white stripe green shirt under a sleeveless yellow vest and wears a pair of purple jeans. The side of his hair is held back by some clips.

As Philip turns a page, a similar belt flashy appeared on his waist and quickly noticed it. "So is time, huh?" He asked out loud for Coon to hear.

"Eh? You say something?" The Coon asked.

Philip close his book and got off the chair.

* * *

Andrew then reach under his vest and pulls out a black and purple Gaia Memory with a stylized 'J' and marked 'Joker'. He pressed the button.

" **JOKER!** "

* * *

Philip reach under his vest then pulls out a green Gaia Memory with a stylized 'C' that looked to be made of wind and marked 'Cyclone'. He pressed a button on it as well.

" **CYCLONE!** "

* * *

The two young boys then pointed their occupied arms out to the side making a 'W' before both crying out at the same moment, "Henshin!"

* * *

Phillip slipped his Gaia Memory into the right slot of the belt buckle. The Cyclone Memory then vanished. Suddenly, Phillip fell backwards, unconscious, onto the floor.

The Coon noticed him fallen to the floor. "Dude, you okay?" He walks towards him. "You asleep or something?" He poke his nose. "Oookay."

* * *

Back with Andrew, the Cyclone Memory had transferred to the right slot on his Double Driver. He pressed down on it to secure it and then slid the Joker Memory into the empty left slot. He then pushed the slots apart, making a 'W' shape out of them.

" **CYCLONE-JOKER!** " the belt announced. The symbols on the Memories appeared and smashed together, creating a burst of energy which circled around Andrew.

A strong wind suddenly blew, causing dust, rubble and debris to go flying in all directions. The same dust, rubble and debris spun around and around Andrew before composing onto his body and forming into a suit. The suit of armor covered his entire body and looked streamlined. The left half was completely black with purple highlighting on the shoulders, wrists, ankles and chest. The right half was completely green, with yellow highlighting on the shoulders, chest, wrists and ankles as well. A silver stripe ran down the middle. The helmet had a pair of round red eyes and the sharp 'W' shaped antenna, which could be mistaken for a 'V', was set on his brow with a red stone under it. Hanging from the right side his neck was a long silver scarf that was like a cape as it was blown by the wind.

This is Kamen Rider W!

"Now, count down your crimes." W announced, with both Andrew and Philip simultaneously, pointing his right hand with his finger.

* * *

 **That's all for now!  
**

 **I'll write more sooner or later with a different Kamen Rider, and I'll be using the Heisei ones. I may write chapters that'll take place in actual events of the game depending on how they would fit with any Riders, including the DLC ones.**

 **Before you ask, no, unfortunately I haven't play the game. Sadly I only have a PS3, I was hoping they would make a PS3 version of the game but there's none. So I watched the walkthrough instead.**

 **And any of you want to make a request on which Kamen Rider you wanted to see.**

 **EDIT;**

 **I also made a Character Sheet for the OCs, like in the game that the New Kid and the characters have with different things they have.**

 **W;**

 **Name; Andrew (left) and Phillip (right)**

 **Class; Gadgeteer/Elementalist**

 **Race/Ethnic; White American (Andrew)/White Japanese/True Gaia Memory Avatar (Philip)**

 **Sex/Gender; Heterosexual Cis Male (Both)**

 **Alignment; Lawful (Both)**

 **Religion; Catholic (Andrew)/Avatar(Philip)**

 **Power Source; Earth's Memories**

 **Kryptonite; Half-Baked (Andrew)/Obsessed with a Subject (Philip)**

 **Economy Level; Comfortable**

 **I'll also make Characters Sheets for all the OCs for each chapters.**

 **See ya then!**


End file.
